federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Nrr'bt Maddix CP (Beyond)
Nrr'bt Maddix is the happy-go-lucky Caitian kitten who is growing up on Bajor. Split between two parents, he sought out a lot of friendships outside of the family, which led him to impregnating the daughter of the most important Cardassian family in the Union. He is currently the main guard to the President's daughter. Background Information Born between M'ple (2340) and L'Pret (2341), he was later given up for adoption and taken in by Cadence Maddix CP (2344) and Corban Maddix CP (2340), as well as Trr'np (2340) - who offers Caitian advice. Corban has stopped speaking to him since his marriage to Suni. Unable to sustain that many children, M'Pel , a Tr'grrn (a tiger) and member of a lower chaste system was forced to give several of the babies up for adoption. His father, a Leonis (Lion), one from the highest chaste system, was never around to look after the children. His adoptive father, Corban, wishing to make his marriage better, heard about the adoption and got the Caitian, thinking it would be more like a pet. Cadence remained his mother after a divorce and kept his last name Maddix. Another Caitian, Trr'np (2340) offered to adopt the child and raise him with a Caitian mentality. All his full siblings were part of his octuplet litter. His siblings include: Sassna (2380), Maqar'r (2380), Y'rrnar (2380), Orexsa (2380), Deena (2380), Brrr'n (2380) and Nerbi'n (2380). His adoptive siblings are Raja Bashir (2361) and Andrew Forsythe (2380). Previous Spouse(s) Suni Damar Nrr'bt met his wife, Suni Damar, in highschool and were soon to be best friends. As Suni was beginning to become more sexualized with her brother Torel, she soon started to have more of this unconscious feelings with Nrr'bt. The Caitian, coming into his own soon realized their type of play led to babies and they were married when Suni got pregnant. When Nrr'bt was found to be cheating one more time, with Vidial Tarlica, Suni separated from Nrr'bt and asked for a divorce in March, 2398. They have two children together. Children and Grandchildren Nrr'bt has two children with Suni Damar including Nori Maddix CP and Nora Maddix. Please see links for more information. Education and Career Due to having the children and a marriage early on, Nrr'bt struggled in traditional school but soon jointed a specialized school run by Sito Marin. Starfleet Academy Nrr'bt served as a Cadet in the Academy from 2394-2399 graduating with a degree in Security. He was unable to join Red Squad in his second year due to the restrictions of his family, however was accepted into the Chief of Security position in 2396-2397 year. Nrr'bt left Red Squad to put his family together and enlisted in Bajoran Starfleet Academy to finish his degree. When the family moved to Earth, Nrr'bt continued the Academy in San Francisco, but took some leave after his marriage dissolved. He graduated in January, 2399 a full eight months later than expected. Military Career Upon graduation, Nrr'bt was able to get into the entry positions in the President's residence working for the Greenwood administration. In 2402, he was selected by Lucian Knight CP (Beyond) due to his Caitian appearance to be a guard for Theresa Greenwood. He stayed in that position until June 2403 when he was let go for an incident with Theresa and Lucian in a mall washroom. He had a brief reprimand on his record which was later removed by Moira Greenwood and he became the personal guard to Fleet Admiral Gerald Grant. Rank History: Ensign: 2399-2402 ** Lieutenant: 2402-Current 1 Nrr'bt Maddix CP (Beyond) Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Caitian Category:Starfleet Category:Security/Law Category:Red Squad Category:CP Double Profile Category:Beyond ST Deep Space 9 Category:First Generation Category:February Category:2380 Category:All Characters